The Mystery of the stolen pensieve
by fahad-bookboy
Summary: This is a story about Dumbledores lost pensieve. This has become a mystery, so it's up to Harry and Ron to solve it. Whoever is the imposter is will give you a big surprise!


The mystery of the stolen pensieve  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The rain poured over the roofs of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends sat at the Great Hall eating their morning breakfast. "God, it's really pouring out there", said Hermione Granger  
  
. "Yeah, but at least we don't have to go to Herbology, Professor Sprout was going to give us a 25- paged pop quiz today and it sure is a good thing that we don't have to do it", replied Ron Weasley.  
  
Suddenly everyone turned their heads to the door as it opened wide that it crashed against the walls, and there walked Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, between the long tables, with an angry expression on his face, to the front of the hall so that everyone can see him. "Students, teachers, I have an announcement to make! Now everyone, I am sure you have heard about a pensieve, Harry Potter, can you tell me what it is?"  
  
"Yes sir, it's a magical instrument which you can store memories in", replied Harry.  
  
"Very good Harry, now everyone you see, I have this big pensieve that is about seven inches big and I have stored so many memories, day by day I store what I have done each day, but, as soon as I woke up today to do some research, I wanted to put this memory into my pensieve so I won't forget it, so when I went to open the cupboard to get it out, I found that it was gone!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A stunned silence greeted them after the announcement, a few people gasped and the teachers wore horrified expressions, then Dumbledore added, "Yes I was shocked too. So I will say this, if there is anyone who knows anything about this, please report to me immediately. I will not punish you or expel you; I would just ask you some questions. That is all I wished to say, thank you". Then he headed to the door and walked out of the hall.  
  
Everyone started talking about this catastrophe, everyone was wondering: How could anyone steal something from Dumbledore? He's the most powerful wizard in the whole world. He was considered by many great wizards of modern times, famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel. But then, what would you expect from a wizard who likes Chamber music and tenpin bowling?  
  
The school bell rang for everyone to go to their classes. "Can you believe anyone would steal something from Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, as they walked to Charms class.  
  
"I don't know", replied Harry, "Who do you think it might be?"  
  
"Malfoy for sure", said Ron.  
  
"No way Ron, you know that Dumbledore is a lot stronger and powerful than Malfoy", Hermione told him, "But whoever it is, it has to be someone who's smart and knows this castle very well".  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Good morning class, today we will not be using our wands, so please put them away", said Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.  
  
Everyone did as they were told, but wondering why.  
  
"Today we will be learning about magical instruments. We will start off today with put-outers. It's like a small silver cigarette lighter, only difference is that they don't light cigarettes, they turn lights on and off! Isn't that amazing?"  
  
Everyone remained silent, really bored of what Flitwick's teaching them. Twenty minutes passed, then Ron said, "You know, I'd rather look for Dumbledor's stolen pensieve than listen to Flitwick"  
  
"Yeah, me too", Harry replied back. "Me three", Hermione said. "What! I can't believe it. Hermione is actually bored and wishes to get out of here, for the first time ever! Hermione! Miss Know-it-all! The top student in our class! This is unbelievable!"  
  
"Ron, shut up. Keep quiet!" Hermione whispered to him, "It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
"You know, you're right. We like you better when you're not so strict and a total know-it-all", he said.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
The school bell rang for their next class. Potions  
Chapter 4  
  
"Everyone, silence!" Professor Snape, the potions teacher yelled at them madly. Everyone stopped talking. "Now, open your books to page four-hundred and sixty three, now who can tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked "Sir! Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite!" Hermione screamed the answer, eager to answer more questions.  
  
"Miss Granger, do not interrupt me in the middle of a question!" "But you've already finished your question sir" "SILENCE! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins sniggered. "Hey Potter! Guess we're gonna beat you to the House Cup!" Malfoy whispered. Harry rolled his eyes at him, and then said to his friends, "Malfoy is such a stupid moron!" "Duh!" Ron and Hermione said together, as if Harry was being stupid.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
"Weasley! Potter! Do not sleep in my class and do pay attention!!!!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Wha-? What happened?" Harry asked drowsily, just waking up from his half an hour sleep that they didn't listen to any single word Snape said.  
  
"You and Ron fell asleep you dumbo", Hermione told him angrily "Thirty points from Gryffindor!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Chapter 5  
  
Screech Screech  
  
Harry was awoken by the irritating noise, curious what or who it might be. "What is that noise Harry?" Harry spun his head to his right side and found that Ron was already awake. "Oh, it's you Ron. Hey, wanna go check out who's making it?" "Now? At four o' clock in the morning. But it's too late" But Harry knew better, the only reason why Ron didn't want to go is was because he was scared. "Scared, are you?" "Huh? No I'm not. Well OK fine let's go check it out", Ron agreed, but Harry could tell there was fear in his voice.  
  
They stepped out of their dormitory and walked across the corridor. (They were following some footprints) They followed them until they reached the dungeons. "Do you think Snape might have stole that pensieve?" Harry asked Ron. "Might have", Ron replied. They followed them into the potions classroom; the end of the footprints led to Snape's desk, and underneath it was...  
  
"The pensieve!" the two boys shouted in surprise. "I couldn't believe Snape would do that. Dumbledore trusted him!" Harry said in shock as he picked it up. "Why wouldn't you? He's a stupid old ugly git, isn't he?" Ron said. "Yeah sure he is, but he would never do that. Besides, I saw he was really shocked when Dumbledore made that announcement" Suddenly, the lights opened, "We found you!"  
Chapter 6  
  
"Potter? Weasley? How could you?" Harry and Ron looked up and saw Professor McGonnagal, headmistress of Hogwarts, and Professor Snape standing by the door. "How dare you steal the headmaster's property!?" Snape spat at them. "Professors, I swear, we didn't. We were asleep and then we heard this noise so we got up from bed and went to check it out. We found these footprints that led to the dungeons and it led to the classroom and the end of them to Professor Snape's desk and that's where we found it! Oh, please Professors believe us. You know we would never do such a thing!" Harry begged, tears started running down his cheeks, and feeling very upset and betrayed. He had his hands together and was kneeling down in front of the teachers. "OK Potter, OK! Calm down, we believe that you are not the imposters. Don't we Severus?" Professor McGonnagal said, now shaking Harry's shoulders trying to calm him down. Snape didn't say anything, but just nodded. They could hear footsteps by the dungeon door coming down. ""Quick everyone, we must hide. I have a hiding place in that bookshelf behind my desk. We might catch that filthy thief for good!" Snape whispered to all of them. They did as they were told, Snape pulled out a book and the bookshelf opened like a door. They all walked in where it was dark and gloomy, Snape closed the bookshelf almost fully closed so they can see what's going on. The figure stepped inside the classroom, Harry could tell it's a female because he can make out some long hair. The figure reached for the lights, then they all jumped out of the bookshelf and screamed, "GOTCHA!"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh my Goodness!" Professor McGonnagal screamed. "Hermione!?" the boys shouted surprisingly. "Yes, you've caught me. I give up, I'm the imposter!" she cried, tears rolling down her eyes. "Hermione! I can't believe you! How could you do such a thing!?" Ron shouted at her really furious. This is the first time ever Harry had ever seen Ron so angry with Hermione. "Miss Granger, you have been such a disgrace to the headmaster! You foolish little girl!" Snape spat at her. "I'm very sorry! It's just that I wanted a pensieve like Dumbledore but I couldn't find one in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. So I snuck into his office and stole it! I read a lot of books on gaining strong magical powers so I could be stronger than Dumbledore, I made myself invisible and while he was asleep I took it!" She began to sob like a total baby. "Miss Granger, you stupid little witch. Don't you realize have broken many school rules?" McGonnagal yelled at her. "Yes I do" "It's off to the Headmaster's office for you!" And then she pulled her by the ear and walked her out of the dungeons. "I guess she deserves to get punished", Ron told Harry. "Yeah, she really does", he replied. A voice made them jump, "Well, what are you boys waiting for? Go back to bed!" Snape ordered them. And then they walked back to their dormitory, talking about that event. Hermione got a three weeks detention. And she really deserved it.  
  
And here ends my story. 


End file.
